Remember
by Gwendoline Mary
Summary: The munks and ettes meet after a few years but Jeanette doesn't remember Simon, so they all try to make her remember. Read and Review!
1. Meeting

Another five minutes and school is over, thought Jeanette, I can't believe I thought that!

Though it was the first day of school, Jeanette was a little bored already. Sure, she was the favourite of every single teacher, not only for her intelligence and smart brain but for her good manners, but she didn't sleep well and that brought her to be a little lazy that day.

The next day she walked along with her sisters, and a limousine flashed in the same direction. "Wow," Brittany said "I'm sure its someone very famous and rich."

Jeanette rolled her eyes: Brittany was always trying to fit with the VIPs. She was one anyway (At school) and she managed to stay one even during embarrassments in class.  
They arrived at school five minutes before the bell rang. As soon as the girls came in, they got sent to the principal's office. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany, annoyed.

"What did you do this time, Britt?" Eleanor asked.

The principal laughed: "You girls did not do anything," She said "I just wanted to tell you that we have three new students that you'll probably know."

"What do you mean that we'll know them?" Jeanette asked.

"You'll see." She said "Come in, boys!"

"BOYS?" the girls gasped.

Three boys came in. One wearing a red sweater with a yellow big "A" and a red cap, one with a blue sweater and blue glasses, and a small chubby one with a green sweater. It was true, they did know them, and they hadn't seen them in months!

"Alvin!"

"Brittany!"

"Jeanette!"

"Simon!"

"Theodore!"

"Eleanor!"

They all hugged but the principal interrupted them.

"I wanted you to guide them around the school, because you know each other and you have the same schedules. Brittany Alvin's, Jeanette Simon's and Eleanor Theodore's."

"YEAH!" They all shouted and hugged their partner. Simon and Jeanette got a bit of a tingle when they did and let go almost immediately and giggled nervously.

The girls showed the boys around and got on great until five months later when the boys started to get famous. They lost touch during the summer and didn't see each other for a long time…

**I've been writing this from a long time but I published it just to write something.**

**See ya!**


	2. Bump

**I was planning on writing this a LOOOONG time ago, but I didn't manage. Sorry (Again!). I wrote chapter 7 of My Threequel and I think I'm gonna continue My OC's Biographies sooner or later.**

**It's gonna be a short chapter, once again!  
See ya!**

A brunette sixteen concentrated as she was at the final championships of chess.  
Her green eyes moved back and forth the chessboard. She knew that she had to find a way to go checkmate. She smiled as she found out. As she moved her white tower towards the black King, the move reflected on her round lenses.

"Checkmate!" she announced.  
The guide came to check.

"Jeanette Miller wins!" the man announced. Jeanette's sisters and Miss Miller cheered. But so did every one else (they were all really on her side). Jeanette shook hands with her opponent who congratulated her.  
"Well done, Jeanie!" her sisters screamed "I wonder what Oliver will say when he knows this!" Eleanor said, proudly. It looked like she said the magic word, because immediately a boy, about seventeen, came towards them.

Tall, tanned, he was basically every girl's dream; and guess who his girlfriend is?

"Well, who's the lucky girl!" he said, obviously to Jeanette. "Err… any suggestions?" She sarcastically said **(Very, may I add)**.

"Too sarcastically for your boyfriend, Jeanie!" Brittany whispered, smiling.

"Want to come to our house, Oliver?" Jeanette asked. "Sure!" the boy answered.

The next day was a Monday and Jeanette had the job to… wake HER SISTERS!

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" she screamed **(She is worse than an alarm clock, on Mondays)**.

Much to the trio's surprise, they were soon on the school way and Oliver joined, of course. He kept hugging Jeanette because he knew that she couldn't stand up for herself, never mind walk without support.

They were on a curb, the quartet bumped into three boys.

"Oh, sorry!" they said simultaneously and looked at each other for a second…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I told you it was going to be short! Review!**


	3. What The Hell, Jeanette!

Jeanette thought. Did she know those boys? Sort of. They were rock stars, what was their name? The… the… Chipmunks? Yes, that was it.  
She looked at Brittany, who was chatting restlessly with Catherine, not taking ANY notice of the Math teacher that was explaining some equations with fractions and pi. Then she looked at Eleanor: totally worried in writing something that wasn't the subject they were listening to.

After Math, there was History, which was the last hour of the day.  
"Ah, finally out, right Jeanette?" Brittany said satisfied.  
"Yes, finally out, Brittany…"  
"You agree with me, at last!"  
"She's just a bit tired Britt!" Eleanor said  
"Yeah… a bit tired, I guess"  
"Well, you girls do what you like, Alvin recognized me and has asked me on a date!" Brittany revealed  
"Alvin? Alvin who?" Jeanette asked  
"You know, Alvin Seville! He's the lead singer of the Chipmunks and he was my best friend when we were 10"  
"Uh, uh. I still don't know what you're talking about."  
"My best friend was Theodore. Does this remind you of anything?" Eleanor tried  
Brittany then winked at Ellie: "If I say a name, will you remember, Jeanie?"  
"Um… I'll try."  
"Simon Seville"  
Jeanette thought deeply. "No. Nothing."  
Their eyes widened. They just couldn't believe Jeanette wouldn't remember Simon.

At this point, a red capped boy with a red sweater with a big, yellow A on it, came gallantly towards Brittany. She whispered something to him and his blue eyes stared at Jeanette. She sighed because she knew what she had told him; she had probably said something like this: "Jeanette here can't remember your brother Simon".  
Before they could say anything, the brunette chipette walked silently to the library.

She had started reading "David Copperfield" and was just enthralled by it.  
Jeanette had decided to read it at the library so she could get a little bit of peace and quiet while reading her favorite book, especially when this whole Simon Seville story started and that she should remember. But remember what? Someone she had never met in her life that she only heard on the TV? Me thinks not!


End file.
